Customers of cloud services (e.g., Microsoft® Azure®, Amazon Web Sevices®, Google Cloud Platform™) deploy thousands of virtual machines of varying size, operating systems and specifications every day. When data (e.g., an operating system image) must be loaded from remote storage to a host computer at the time of launching a virtual machine on the host computer, the time to boot/provision the virtual machine will be delayed.